True Love Where it's Least Expected
by dustytiger
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and Garcia finds herself single but being courted by a very unlikely suitor. A ValDay fic exchange from Chit Chat on Author's corner. PS the suitor is Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: True Love Where it's Least Expected  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (for now)  
Disclaimer: As always I am a poor barista who has only aloe based cosmetics and debt to show for her hard work; these characters belong to their creator, network, writers and all the lovely people who bring them to life each week, none of which moonlight as baristas.  
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and Garcia finds herself single but being courted by a very unlikely suitor.  
Notes: This was written as a response to the valentine's day fic exchange on chit chat on author's corner. I asked for something unexpected like Garcia/Rossi, and that's what I got with the prompts: First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Roberta Flack); silk sheets, bubble bath, rose petals and written for Kathi1C. I am using all the prompts, and each part will use one. Therefore this will be a four part fic, the last part will be rated M. You are warned.

* * *

Penelope Garcia went into her office, gasping when she saw what was in it. Any area of her desk that wasn't covered by paperwork, equipment or trinkets was covered in white, red, and pink rose petals. Sitting in her chair was a small gray kitten plushie with a silk rose in its mouth. Garcia noticed a note tucked into the plushie's collar. It read simply; "Sorry your new kitten made a mess." She smiled at the note wondering who had done this for her. She and Kevin had gone through a rather public breakup just before Christmas. For a moment she suspected her work crush and best friend, Derek Morgan, but she knew his writing. He had not written the note that was in her had. She examined the writing a little more closely, shocked to discover who it belonged to.

She dropped the piece of paper, and rushed through the bullpen. She ignored her teammates who were calling at her, trying to get her attention so she could explain why she was running, in four inch heels from her lair toward one of their boss' offices. In her haste she even narrowly missed Reid who was holding a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. She went right into Rossi's office, without even knocking. Shutting the door with a louder "thud" then she had wanted. Rossi looked up from what he was typing, his face strangely calm despite what she thought he had put in motion.

"What was that about?" she asked, pointing toward her office.

"Sorry, what are you pointing at, Kitten?" he asked her.

"My office."

"I hoped you'd like it, perhaps I was wrong. I felt two months seemed an adequate amount of time for you to lament."

"I don't think I understand."

"What is there to understand, Penelope? Hasn't anyone done anything like that to catch your eye before?"

"Honestly, no. Look at me, you sweet man. If a guy is crazy enough to be interested in little old me, he just asks me out on a date, and I kind of jump at the chance. But that way seems to only get me a broken heart. I still don't fully understand what you're up to though."

"I'm sorry to hear that so many men have hurt you, and none of them have shown you the respect you deserve. Will you let an old fashioned Italian show you how a real man gets a beautiful woman's attention?"

Her cheeks began to turn red. "I'd like that, Sir."

Rossi was surprised to see her blushing. In all the time he had known the woman in front of him he had never seen her blush. He didn't think she was capable of it. He didn't want to embarrass her he wanted her to know what he was feeling toward her. She was the kind of woman who deserved to be treated like a lady. As quirky as she was he understood she hadn't had much success in love, and if nothing else he wanted to give her a happy memory.

"If you want to go forward, there are no more Sirs, please call me Dave."

To his surprise her cheeks go redder. "Okay."

"I've never seen you blush before."

"I have never been approached like this before, and certainly not by someone like you."

"That's a shame and a sin, Penelope. I plan on rectifying this situation."

"Okay," she whispered turning to leave the office.

"Please, wait."

She turned around uncertainly. "Yes, s- Dave."

"I hope you liked your kitten. The one I left in your office."

"I did- I mean I do."

"I want it to keep you company when you miss yours."

"Wait… you got me a kitty?" she asked.

"I did, I'll bring him over tonight, after work if you'd like."

"Wow that would be great. Um, thank you."

He didn't have chance to say anything before she left the office. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was in some surreal dream. She walked back through the bullpen, this time slower, and in a daze. It took her a moment to realise that Morgan had been speaking to her almost since she left the office, as she replayed what had happened in her mind. Her smirk was growing as she realised Rossi was serious about showing her how he felt. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Baby Girl, come in silly lady," he laughed.

"Hm?" she asked. "Sorry, what was that Hot Stuff?"

"I asked you what the heck that was all about."

"Oh, um… which, what now?"

"Don't start with me woman. With Rossi, in his office, just now."

"Right, when I know what that was all about you'll know my gorgeous hunk of chocolate."

"Okay, pretty girl, if you need me to set him straight you just come me."

"I will Gorgeous G-Man, you are always my man."

"Damn right I am."

She went back into her office, still surprised by the sight which greeted her. She could not believe how many rose petals were all over her office. She tried not to wonder just how much Rossi had spent on roses for her. She wanted the gesture to remain sweet and special and didn't want to get rid of the fuzzy feeling she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was glad that the B-team had a case she could help them with so she could keep her mind off that evening. David Rossi was going to come to her apartment. She had no idea what to expect other than a surprise pet.

When she got home she let her hair down, and made herself comfortable on the couch. She hugged one of her throw pillows close to her as she watched an old movie she found on TV. She had her stocking clad feet tucked under her. She was just getting to her favourite part of the movie when the doorbell rang. She was startled for a moment, then realised that what had happened that morning had really not been a dream. Even though she had been expecting her she was still surprised he was there. He was holding a cat carrier in his hand.

"Would you like to meet your new friend?" he asked, after she let him in.

"Most people think that lonely crazy women need cats," she told him.

"You are unique, Penelope and I like that. I just want you to have a little something for you to remember me by when I'm on a case. I don't want you be lonely or miss me."

"Oh, sweetpea, it's impossible to be missed when you're unforgettable."

"That's nice. Why don't we see if he likes it here?"

He put the carrier down and opened the door. The two of them waited for the kitten to finally get out of the contraption. When he did he walked slowly looking around. As soon as he found Garcia's leg he began to run up against. Garcia grinned glad that the kitten wanted to get to know her. She leaned down, sitting on her knees, to scratch the small animal's head. He started to purr softly the second she touched him.

"Well hello there RossiKitty. I'm your new food lady, Penelope, and the handsome Italian man that brought you here is Dave. I don't know what he's going to be to you, but know this no matter what happens, or what you hear from my mouth, he'd never hurt me."

Rossi was surprised by what she had said. "RossiKitty?" he asked.

"Mm hm," she assured him. "I think the name suits him. Thank you, by the way, he is great. I just don't want him scratching you if you kiss me or whatever. Shoot! Where are my manners? Did you want something a drink something to eat, my sexy bod to ravish, maybe?"

"I'm fine thank you Kitten. I'm glad you like your new friend so much."

"He's a sweet little kitty. Thank you, I love him already. Dave, please make yourself at home, even if you don't want anything, you can take your coat off."

"I came over to give you your kitten, and give you time to get to know him. I also would like to know if you'd like to join me for dinner at Luigi's tomorrow?"

"That sounds beyond amazing! That place is beyond beyond my budget."

"You'll love it. The food is great and you don't leave hungry like some places I've been. Do you need me to buy you a dress? It is formal."

"No worries, I have fancy clothes too, I just don't get to wear those dresses often."

"Maybe I'll have to continue to be your excuse to wear them. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"Okay."

He then leaned in to her and kissed her lips softly. The second they touched her heart fluttered, and her heartbeat was racing. She had never been with a man who took anything so slowly and sweetly before. She wanted to shout from the rooftops and tell everyone what was going on, but she knew they had to be discrete until they knew where their relationship was going. They couldn't let anyone on the team know so they would not split up the team because of their new relationship. He kissed her one last time before leaving. She closed the door, and fell against it, grinning. She hadn't realised men still courted women, but Rossi never did anything like the rest of people. She was glad she was the person he had his sights on, she had never felt anything like this before, and she wanted to help whatever her feelings were grow.

End Part 1

Note: I hope you enjoyed the softer sweeter side of Rossi. I see him as old fashioned (yet unlucky) in love. Any and all feedback is welcome with hearts and hugz don't be shy. Righto, if you haven't read my fic before. I update daily short of the site going down, but it can be any time of day or night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: True Love Where it's Least Expected  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (for now)  
Disclaimer: As always I am a poor barista who has only aloe based cosmetics and debt to show for her hard work; these characters belong to their creator, network, writers and all the lovely people who bring them to life each week, none of which moonlight as baristas.  
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and Garcia finds herself single but being courted by a very unlikely suitor.  
Notes: I will admit the song didn't really move me all that much, the lyrics were nice but even checking out covers of it just didn't ring my bell. But I did include it (in a blink you miss it sort of way). Anyway I hope I did this part justice despite it. Thank you for the support on this one. I do think I'll explore this pairing again, I'm just not sure when. Life has gotten a little crazy, and with spring around the corner I'll want to be out about not typing frantically.

* * *

The next day Garcia was at home waiting for Rossi to pick her up for their date. She was wearing a red dress she had bought to go to a wedding with Kevin. It wasn't her usual style, it was a solid colour, and didn't show as much cleavage as she liked, but she did like that it had a sexy slit up the side. She did like the way it hugged the right curves. She thought it would be best not to be too flashy at a formal restaurant. Even her makeup was tamed down, but she added some sparkle, and wore her contacts. She had hair curled and left it down. She was nervous about her first date with Rossi, and jumped when the doorbell rang.

She went to the door glad that Rossi really was on the other side. He was wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of colour flowers, mostly littlies, gerbera daisies, tulips and mini sunflowers. She had never seen so many different coloured flowers before. She had never had a date show up with a gift for her that so perfectly reflected her. He handed her the bouquet and she grinned at him. He kissed her cheek softly before he went inside closing the door behind him.

"You look beautiful," he told her. "But something is missing." He then took one of the sunflowers from the bunch and tucked it under her ear. "There it is. Your usual sunshine."

"Be still my heart," she whispered a huge smile spreading across her whole face. "Kevin never liked it when I wore flashy things with formal wear."

"Honey I never want you to hide from the world. I want everyone to see you for who you are and on my arm."

"You're gonna make me tear up if you're not careful my sly G-man."

"How about you go put the rest of your flowers in a vase?"

"Okay, and find a pin for this one." She turned to go to the kitchen.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"Please wear you glasses tonight. Preferably the green ones, they make your eyes sparkle."

"Oh my Italian Stallion if my eyes are twinkling tonight it's entirely your company."

She scurried into the kitchen with her flowers. When she emerged again she was wearing her glasses and had the flower pinned in her hair. She had also gotten a sparkly black scarf. Rossi's smile grew when he saw her, looking formal but still like the same Garcia he was used to seeing. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him and into a soft kiss. The embrace lasted a long moment before they pulled away. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her outside.

When they got to his car he opened the door for her, she smiled at the gesture. She never thought that Rossi would be like that after all the rumours that spread about him. As they drove they spoke about past dates that had not gone as well as this one was. When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated right away. Garcia was looking around the huge restaurant. She had never been anywhere like that before. She was glad that she had no idea how much Rossi had spent on their meal. By the end of the meal she was full but still shared a nice dessert of tiramisu with Rossi.

"I don't want this date to end," Garcia sighed as Rossi asked for the cheque.

"Me either, everything is going so well. I wasn't going to go, but with on my arm I could brave it. Would you like to join me at a charity event? We are dressed for it and there should be dancing," he explained.

"Sure, but I've never been to anything like that before. I'm not sure I'll fit in."

"Of course you will. You just need to be your usual radiant self. I paid too much for the tickets since I do like the charity, but I refuse to go to these things unless I have the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm."

"Dave," she whispered, her cheeks flushing.

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"Sure, but if I'm not comfortable with all those charity event people, will you take me home?"

"Of course I will. This is our night, and I feel the need to show you off. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You are too sweet for words my darling."

"This is who I am when I am with the right woman. I know my reputation precedes me, but when I want to find a good woman, the right woman, I know what to do. Some of them just think that I will quit my job to devote myself to their whims."

"I think it's more special to get this princess treatment when we're not working."

"I'm glad."

He kissed her softly before they left the restaurant. She was amazed when they pulled up the venue for the event. When he parked someone opened the door for her, and helped her get out of the car, and a valet parked the vehicle. Rossi put his arm around her and they walked inside. Garcia's eyes grew wide when she saw the huge ballroom filled with people. Everyone was in formal gowns, suits and even tuxedos. She ran her hand along the flower in her hair, but Rossi took her hand to reassure her.

She was having trouble adjusting to their surroundings. Many people in the room were looking in Rossi's direction. She knew that he was somewhat famous because of the books he wrote but she had never experienced it. She understood why Reid would complain when he would have to go meet "fans" of Rossi's. There was a skinny redhead who had been eyeballing them since they walked through the doors. Garcia didn't like it. Garcia sighed when she noticed the woman was making a bee line for them. Rossi followed her gaze, and saw the woman. He pulled Garcia closer to her.

"Dave! You usually don't come to these things! It's so good to see you. Oh, and I see you brought a date! She's not your usual type is she?"

"I decided I should see what I paid for. How would you know what type of woman is mine?" he asked.

"I so know what you like, if only you'd give me a chance."

"Honey, it's a tad rude to hit on a man when he's _with _his date," Garcia growled, surprising herself by how bold she was being.

"Oh, sweetie," the woman replied, not missing a beat. "It's so cute that you actually think you're on a real date with Dave. I know you're just that strange little tech girl he works with."

"Marion, stop," Rossi warned.

"But it's true, did you think putting her in a formal dress and getting her a makeover would fool anyone?"

"Penelope is my date and I am not trying to fool anyone here. This is a real date and we have been seeing each other for weeks now," Rossi lied. "Marion I am truly sorry if ever made you think we might develop to something more than friends; but I have never made you feel undesirable or inferior. I am asking you for the same respect. If you don't there will be some problems."

"Whatever, Dave it's your loss," she growled walked away.

"I'm sorry about that," Rossi told Garcia, taking her hand.

"She's the crazy not you. How do you know such a vile person?"

"I know a lot of vile people, honey. It comes with the territory. Marion and I share a publisher. She writes true crime, she's interviewed me for some of her books. She took my helping her as my liking her. How about we go dance for a while so that another one of my fans doesn't track me down?"

"I'd like that."

They made their way to the dance floor. A soft song was playing and he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and let him lead her through the dance. She sighed happily glad to be wrapped up in his arms. She was trying to listen to the lyrics of the song and moved her head to better listen. He ran his hand along her cheeks.

"The song's called first time ever I saw your face," he told her. "There's something about it that makes me think of you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, stick with me Kitten and you'll be as confident in my feelings for you as you with the results your babies give you at work."

"I'd like that."

He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She sighed happily still swaying to the music. Usually she would worry about other people watching her when she was dancing, but when she was with Rossi it was like the rest of the world disappeared. They spent the rest of the evening chatting with various people who know Rossi and dancing when songs they liked would play. Half way through the night he began to introduce her to his friends and acquaintances as his girlfriend instead of his date; each time he did an electric thrill would run through her. They ended up staying at the event later than either of them had planned, but they were both having too much fun to let their first date end.

It was well past two when he drove her home. He walked her to her door and they spend a few long minutes kissing more sensually then they had at the event. His arms were around her waist, while she ran her hands through his hair. When Garcia pulled away from him, her eyes half lidded and her pupils already dilated. He ran her hand along her cheek gently.

"You wanna come in SSA super fox?" she purred running his hands through her hair.

"I would Penelope, but a true gentleman doesn't and up in a ladies' apartment on a first date."

"What if she really, really wants him to and he's known her for a long time?"

"Sorry, Kitten, that's not going to work. I promised myself I would take things slower the next time I began dating someone. I want to you know what you've been missing."

She pouted. "Sometimes you're just no fun."

"You didn't say that until just now. Please, trust me?"

"I'll try."

"If you're patient you'll know just how much fun I can be with the right woman."

She nodded and he captured her lips one last time before he turned to leave. Garcia whimpered softly after he left. She was glad that he didn't want to rush things, she had never been in a relationship where she didn't questions whether she was taking things too fast too soon. She went into her room and smiled when RossiKitty jumped up on the bed and began to rub up against her hand. She began to pet the small creature, which started to purr. She smiled, glad to not be alone, and have something special from Rossi to greet her whenever she got home. She fell asleep a few minutes later without bothering to change out of the formal dress she wore.

End Part 2

Notes: I know I copped out a tad with the song. I'm sorry, I hope the rest of the stuff makes up for it. Feedback makes me warm and fuzzy inside just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: True Love Where it's Least Expected  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (for now)  
Disclaimer: As always I am a poor barista who has only aloe based cosmetics and debt to show for her hard work; these characters belong to their creator, network, writers and all the lovely people who bring them to life each week, none of which moonlight as baristas.  
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and Garcia finds herself single but being courted by a very unlikely suitor.  
Notes: Thank you for the support on this. I used this prompt a little more... a bubble bath ;) I hope you like it. Things get steamy after this part. I wanted to post this earlier today but I had the day from hell, but here it is. Happies would help.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Garcia had started dating Rossi and he still hadn't gone farther than her doorstep, despite her attempts to get him inside. Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Garcia was wondering what Rossi might have planned for them. Before the team had gone on their latest case he'd told her she should pack a go bag. She thought she might need to join the rest of the team but they were on their way back and he bag was still under her desk. She assumed Rossi was up to something. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about what she might be planning. She was typing out notes for the other team when she heard the door to her lair open.

"Where's your go bag?" Rossi asked her.

"Under my desk, Handsome," she replied. "I gotta finish this before I go."

"How long will it take?"

"Half an hour if you shoo."

He laughed. "All right, can I borrow your keys?"

"Why?"

"I thought RossiKitty might want to join us this weekend."

"Where are we going that RossiKitty can join?"

"My cabin in Little Creek."

"Don't you have a hunting doggie? Won't he want to eat – or hunt my kitty?"

"No, Mudgie grew up with kittens, he thinks they were put on this earth to play with him."

"All right, it's a good thing I trust you agent super fox."

"You're good for my ego Penelope."

She giggled at him, then he leaned in to kiss her; thinking the rest of the team had gone home for the night. He was just about to touch her lips when the door opened again. The two of them were surprised to see Derek Morgan standing there. They both hoped he hadn't seen their almost kiss moments before as they looked at the entranceway. Thankfully he was looking down at his smartphone pressing buttons and the two of them were able to move away from each other before he suspected anything.

"Hey Baby Girl I wanted to know if you wanted to join me in an anti-Valentine's day movie night and vegfest."

"Sorry Hot Stuff you're too late, Rossi has decided to whisk me off to his cabin in Little Creek to ravish me until his is only man's name on my lips."

"You're a funny girl, princess. Rossi's not your type."

"He's got a certain charm, that's not oozing sex like a certain hunk I know."

"Ouch, it's a good thing I love you or I'd think you were mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you. I just need a change of pace after all the stuff that's gone down."

"I understand," he assured. "Have fun in Little Creek, I hear the cabin's like a five star hotel more than anything, and that it's not exactly a place to do a lot of lovin'."

Rossi laughed uncomfortable. "I have a king sized in both rooms, a Jacuzzi in the master bathroom, and a hot tub outside. If a woman wanted that treatment I could still give it."

"Okay, my man you still got game. I get it. My Baby girl needs to get away after all the crap she's been through."

"I'll make her forget all about the little sack of shit."

"Still standing here ," Garcia reminded them.

"Sorry sweet thing," Morgan apologised. "If you want to chill when you get back."

She smiled. "I got your number my sweet chocolate Adonis."

Morgan kissed her forehead softly before he left her office. Neither Rossi nor Garcia could believe their luck, he hadn't suspected anything. They weren't ready to have to deal with the consequences of letting the team know about their new relationship yet. They liked having a secret that no one else knew about, and none of the team suspected. Garcia liked the feeling of being wined and dined by Rossi. She never felt like he was ashamed of her, and that was why they kept their new relationship a secret.

Since they had started dating Garcia realised just how special Rossi was. She had always known that Rossi knew a lot of people because of his career and his books, but never realised how well connected and liked her was. He would show her off anywhere they went and his friends and acquaintances seemed so happy for him. No one made comment about how she wasn't his usual type like Kevin's friends would. They were both happy with the way things were but the team would change once Strauss found out.

He left her office after a light kiss on the lips and she finished what she had to in the office so she could leave for the weekend. She typed out what she needed to. She was just reaching for her coat when Rossi came back into her lair. He helped her into her coat. She grinned at him and kissed him softly. Part of her wanted to pull him into a deeper kiss, but she was excited about seeing his cabin, away from anyone who could let their secret out.

"Ready, Kitten?" he asked.

"Yup. I so needed this Stud Muffin," she told him.

"I'm glad I think we both need some time away together."

"I think I just want some time with my foxy BF."

He kissed her one last time before they left her office. As they walked through the building they talked about the latest case, nothing that could give them away. When they got to his car he opened the door for he as he always did. She got in, and buckled her seatbelt, and RossiKitty began to meow loudly.

"Aww, sweetpea," she told the animal. "That's not going to work. You need to be safe while we're in the car. Just will till we get to Dave's you'll have a friend to play with there."

"You are aware he doesn't understand you?" Rossi asked.

"It makes me happy."

He kissed her cheek softly before they drove away. The whole way up to his cabin they spent flirting with each other. Garcia wasn't used to Rossi actually flirting back like he was. Part of her wondered if the weekend would change their relationship, but then Rossi would start to talk about work or a certain kind of tree or animal that lived in the forest which made her wonder what he could possibly have planned. She liked that he was a gentleman but she wanted more. She hadn't expected the drive to be so long and she found her eyes getting heavy, and she was yawning more often.

"I think you may want a bath to relax when we arrive, Kitten," he told her. "We can save the hot tub or the Jacuzzi till tomorrow."

"That sounds heavenly I haven't had a nice bubble bath in so long, but I thought I was spending time with you this weekend."

"Who said anything about leaving you alone in that bath?"

"Now that's more my style, I knew you'd find you inner Italian Stallion one of these days."

"Honey you won't know who the original Italian Stallion is when I'm done with you."

"I so look forward to it my sweet. It's been far too long since I've been ravished by a real man."

"I promise you, you mean more to me than that." He took her hand. "I haven't felt like this before, Penelope. I don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"You can't ruin this. I know who you are, and I know you are now. I'm okay with your past, it's your present and future I want. Whatever this is right now I know one thing, I am falling for you hardcore David Rossi."

"That may not be how I would phrase it, but I feel the same way."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled when she felt his lips against her knuckles. They were pulling into his driveway and when he parked the car she covered his lips with hers. They embraced for a long moment before getting out of the car. They brought RossiKitty and her bag into the cabin. When they got inside Garcia's jaw dropped. She looked around not believing that anyone classified this as a hunting cabin.

"It's just a cabin," he laughed.

"This is not a cabin, this is bigger than my apartment. It's amazing!"

Rossi put the cat carrier down on the floor and opened the door. The kitten stretched out and began to explore the new space. Garcia looked around. Everything was wood, but there were not hunting trophies. She looked around the living room, amazed by the picture window with a view of the water. She could not believe how beautiful everything looked in the winter, and couldn't help but think about how nice it would be in the summer time. On the wall opposite the window was a fireplace, which had two wing back chairs and table set around it. He also had a leather sectional in the room that faced the window, and an entertainment unit filled with CDs and DVDs.

She then went into the kitchen, which had all new stainless steel appliances, and a huge work space. She never really thought about whether Rossi cooked or not, but a kitchen like that wasn't just for show. She then saw the kitchen table which was in the sun room. Everything about the cabin was masculine, but it felt like still felt like a home. Rossi followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She groaned softly feeling his head rest on his.

"Make yourself at home Penelope," he whispered in her ear. "I had my house keeper pick up anything you could need while you are here. Mudgie is the kennel I'm going to go let him in."

"You keep your doggie outside?" she asked.

"No, but the dog sitter doesn't have access to the whole cabin. Mudgie's got his own space, he has kennel outside and room to keep warm and dry. The guest bathroom is right through there, make yourself comfortable I'll be in in a while."

"Mm, thank you," she purred, kissing him one last time before going into the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom she noticed that there was bubble bath, and soaps laid out on the counter. She smelled the items and began to pour the cinnamon scented bath bubbles into the warm water. She couldn't believe that Rossi had a footed bathtub in his cabin She piled her hair on top of her head, to keep it dry before she slid into the warm water. She closed her eyes and didn't even noticed the door to the bathroom had opened. She gasped when she felt two strong hands slip into the water. He pressed his lips against her temple and she relaxed into the embrace.

"Mudgie and RossiKitty are playing, now it's your turn to be entertained, Penelope."

"Sounds promising," she flirted before he dropped a kiss on the back of her neck, making her forget what she was going to say. No one had ever had that effect on her before.

The soft kiss to the nape of her neck held promises of what was to come. She purred softly at the feeling of his lips somewhere on her body other than her lips. She had no doubt what Rossi had planned for the weekend as goosebumps formed all over her body from just the soft kiss with him behind her in the bathtub. She didn't even know how much or how little he was wearing, but she didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was that she knew David Rossi really did want her.

End Part 3

Notes: Okay so that's that, hehe hope you liked the bubble bath. If you're not into "M" fic don't read the next part. It's the last bit, and you won't miss anything plotwise I promise. Just want you to be warned. If you're into M fic well you'll see tomorrow :) heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: True Love Where it's Least Expected  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: As always I am a poor barista who has only aloe based cosmetics and debt to show for her hard work; these characters belong to their creator, network, writers and all the lovely people who bring them to life each week, none of which moonlight as baristas.  
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, and Garcia finds herself single but being courted by a very unlikely suitor.  
Notes: So I thought for some reason the prompt was black silk sheets, which obviously inspired this whole M rated bit. Thank you for the support on this. This is a super fun couple to write. I will have to re-explore. I feel like I left the end a little hanging, but I like it. But this is the end of this one. If I re-explore the pairing I want to set up the courtship differently. So yeah this is the end. And ps it's M.

* * *

Garcia could not believe how energised she suddenly became from just a kiss. Rossi's lips captured hers before she could say anything. She wasn't sure how sure he wanted to go. She moaned softly when she felt his hands move under the water, then come up to cup her breasts. He began to run his fingers across her nipples, clearing away the suds that covered them. Garcia whimpered in delight and felt her temperature rising. She had thought about what it might be like when Rossi finally made the next move, but she never imagined it would feel this good. Hearing her moans and whimpers Rossi was encouraged and continued to manipulate her breasts and tweak her nipples gently.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered in her ear, still kneeling behind her in the footed tub. "Si Bella."

"Handsome, if you start with that Italian stuff I'm gonna get off before we even get started here," she warned him.

"But we have only just gotten started my Sweet P."

One hand continued to manipulate her breast, focusing on her nipple, while the other slipped father under the water, down her body. She gasped with excitement and her legs immediately began to spread as far as they could in the confines of the bathtub, giving him full access to her naked bubble covered body. He suckled the back of her neck softly as he slid a finger inside of her. Garcia cried out feeling his finger teasing her like that. She groaned when she felt his hand moving away, down her leg, and then she lost the contact completely.

"Good, just wet enough," he whispered before pulling the plug.

"Rossi!" she growled feeling the water start to drain away, she was so stimulated it had taken her a moment to realise what was going on at first.

Rossi was satisfied he had left her almost speechless from such a short encounter. "I don't want the first time I make you come, and trust me it be will the first of many, to be by my fingering you in the bathtub. Come here, Kitten it's time to dry off, a little."

He held out a towel for her. Only then did she notice he was only wearing a pair of jeans. She curled into the towel, letting him rub her shoulder and middle to help her to dry off. When she was dried off she dropped the towel and pinned him against the wall in a feverous kiss. He growled and wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her closer to him. She slid her hands down his chest slowly, finally stopping above the button to his jeans.

"Mmm, not yet, Kitten," he mumbled.

"That's not fair, and you know it my super sexy G-man," she growled. "You can touch, but I can't?"

"Not yet, Kitten. Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Can I touch there?"

"Eventually, be patient Kitten."

She was suddenly very aware of her nudity and reached for a bathrobe that was hanging on the door. Rossi helped her into it and he put his hand on the small of her back, and lea her to his bedroom at the back of the cabin. The cat and dog seemed more interested in each other than what their master and mistress were doing when they went into the bedroom and closed the door. Garcia's jaw dropped when she saw the room. She looked around the huge room, there were a lot of windows but she didn't want to admire the snow covered view. She scanned the room, noticing there were two solid oak dressers, one which had a mirror attached to it. There was also a chair and a desk in the corner.

It didn't take long for her eyes to scan the king sized sleigh bed. It had a dark grey duvet, and there was a grey fleece blanket at the foot of the bed. But what really caught her attention were the black silk sheets that were exposed because the duvet was pulled back a little. She didn't have long to take in the sight of Rossi's master bedroom before his lips had covered hers again, and her robe was falling to the floor at his hand. His hands found their way to her breasts, and she couldn't help but whimper with delight at his gentle manipulation.

"You don't play fair Agent Rossi," she groaned as his lips move down her jaw and neck.

"If you don't like it, I can stop," he challenged, his lips stopping right below her collarbone.

"Mm, don't stop, just don't tease."

His lips moved lower. "That's half the fun Mia Stella."

"I warned you about that Ita-" she tried to warn him but her train of thought was derailed when his lips touched her breast.

It only took a moment for Rossi to capture her erect nipple. She cried out in delight as he sucked and licked the very sensitive area. His hand came up to cup her other breast, and began to manipulate the other nipple. Garcia's head fell back and she couldn't keep her eyes open even though she wanted to watch him as he incited his sweet torture. He soon switched which breast was getting the attention from his mouth and from his hand giving them each equal torture.

"So good," she purred.

He captured her lips in a hot, wet kiss she moaned softly into his mouth as he pushed her to the bed, never breaking the embrace. She groaned when she felt his jean clad middle against hers. She ran her hands down his back, and squeezed his ass. He groaned but then let his lips explore down her neck again, stopping again at her breasts, taking a moment to tease her nipples before continuing down her body. Garcia's eyes had once again slipped shut and she grunted when she felt his weight lift her until his lips continued their exploration.

"Dave!" she cried out when his tongue dipped inside her belly button.

Her moans and excited screams only excited him further and encouraged him to continue. His lips stalled on her right hip before moving slowly toward her centre. She squealed excitedly as she felt his tongue begin to explore her wetness. He moved his way down where her curls should be, and finally stopped to tease her. Her eyes flew open and she cried out with delight the moment his tongue touched her clit. Rossi did it again, holding her hips down as he did so. Garcia already could feel an orgasm building inside of her, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold out. Rossi's lips and tongue continued to tease her.

"So good, so good," she panted. "Close, so so close."

Her sex babble only encouraged him to speed up the pace. Garcia felt her orgasm begin to hit her and she balled up the duvet in her fists as she rode the wave. She could feel him lapping up the juices she was excreting which only prolonged her pleasure. Garcia was sure her heart would stop before she came crashing back to earth. She was babbling incoherently to all kinds of gods and singing Rossi's praises the whole time. Her eyes popped open a moment after her orgasm finally ended and she was greeted by his eyes, he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Mm, had I known what you could do for a woman I would have pounced on you myself, instead of waiting for you to make a move," she purred.

"I'm not done yet, Kitten, that was just a bit of foreplay."

"Baby you just might kill me when we get the headlining act."

"Your heart is much younger than mine, if I can handle it, you certainly can."

"Honey do you have any idea what you just did to me?"

"I have an idea."

"How about I show you?"

She began to unbutton his jeans, this time he didn't stop her. She unzipped the fly and soon slid his pants and boxers off together. She growled softly when she saw him naked and erect before her. She reached out and began to stroke his dick slowly, glad when he let out a low moan. She continued to stroke him, moving off the bed. She slowly began to lower herself to the floor as she teased.

"I'd rather come inside you the first time that happens," he told her.

"You're just no fun," she sighed. "But when that happens I got us protected BTW."

"Good. You won't be saying that for long."

She gasped as he flipped her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her. It only took him a moment to guide himself inside of her. She cried out his name and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and deeper inside her. He ground into her slowly and she whimpered his name. This encouraged him and he kept his pace as slow as he could for a few long minutes. Garcia dug her nails into his back, desperately trying to pull him to her faster and deeper.

Garcia's moans were turning into screams while Rossi kept his pace. She let her head fall against the pillows. She had moved her hands up his body, and was resting near her shoulders. Without thinking she began to squeeze his shoulders, not sure if she would leave damage, but not caring. She screamed loudly and felt an orgasm begin to rip through her. She tried to buck her hips toward him in vain for a moment before she let him do his magic. When she came down from the high she was glad that his pace was now faster.

"That's it, Baby, so good," she purred.

"You like that, Penelope?" he challenged.

"So much. So good."

"Ready for another one?"

She was about to answer him when she felt his hand move down her body. His finger settled on her clit. He barely had to stimulate it before she was screaming out in the throes of another orgasm. This one stronger then the first one, and Garcia screamed out to all the gods she knew with delight. She hardly had time to recover when she noticed he was still going, his pace faster and more frantic. She wrapped her legs tighter around her, dragging her fingers down her back, her hands settling on his ass, which seemed to encourage him.

"That's it, so good," she purred.

"Kitten," he growled.

Their pace was now frantic and out of control. Garcia knew it would not be able to hold out very long after what he had already put her through. She bucked against him as quickly as she could. She could tell he was getting close because his movement were less controlled then they had been through the entire encounter. She cried out his name and she knew she had him, and she was with him, not believing the how powerful the orgasm ripping through her was. When they came down from their highs he pulled her toward him. Both of them were panting, exhausted and unable to speak.

"Mmm," she whispered, walking her hands up and down his chest.

"Yeah," he replied, tucking pieces of stray hair behind her ear.

"Tired."

"Sleep," he assured her, pulling the duvet over them.

She curled up as close as she could to him, not caring that they were both still a little sweaty, or the state of the sheets, and closed her eyes. He gently ran his hands through her hair for a few minutes more. He let his own eyes slip shut glad he had finally decided to show her how he felt about her two weeks earlier. He was happy that the case had wrapped up in time for him to take her to the cabin that weekend. He couldn't think of a better place to bring her to bring their relationship to the next level, and they had only just gotten there.

The End

Notes: Well that's that. Tell me what you think. Sorry this was up so late I wanted to tie it up, but this ending works for me. Hearts to all of you who have reviewed, and followed this fic it means soooo much. Hugz - trista


End file.
